


Bee's Kinktober Day Four

by thefruitbasket



Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, Pregnancy, Size Difference, a happily married couple having sex while trying not to wake their other kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day 4: PregnantHe can't imagine being a short-statured drow woman pregnant with half-goliath children was an easy task, and he's amazed at the grace with which his wife pulls it off. So when she wants a little bit of fun before bed, he'll happily oblige.
Relationships: Original Drow Character(s)/Original Goliath Character(s)
Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Bee's Kinktober Day Four

She heads to bed first, an odd occurrence in their household seeing how she’s the only one of them that doesn’t sleep. To be fair, though, their sons don’t quite seem to understand that their mother doesn’t sleep as they do, so perhaps it was a scheme to get them out of her hair for a little while by telling them she was going to bed. Lok can’t blame her for it. The boys are as rambunctious as always, and dealing with them on top of being five months pregnant can’t be an easy task, so he doesn’t protest when Vera takes her leave of them early. 

He focuses on getting the boys settled down and ready for bed, cursing again their endless energy. It takes no less than ten minutes of chasing them around the house, two glasses of milk, and three bedtime stories to finally get them in their beds, sleeping, and by the end of it he is more and eager to join his wife in their room. 

When he does, he's not surprised to find her not in their bed but rather in the rocking chair in the corner. It had previously been used when she was nursing, but now was just her favorite spot to relax before she trances. She looks up as he enters and smiles, asking quietly, "Boys all tucked in?" 

"Finally. I'm starting to think they inherited your energy," he says with a slight smirk. 

She chuckles softly, smoothing a hand over her belly as she says, "Let's just hope these next two are more merciful to us." 

"We can certainly pray." Lok comes to stand before her, and Vera holds her arm out so he can help her out of the chair. 

When they're both standing upright, Vera comes up to his hips, and she places a hand on his side to steady herself as she stretches slightly, "I'm only five months in and I'm already through with being pregnant again," she says with another chuckle, "Though I might just be saying that because I've forgotten how miserable it is when we have a newborn in the house." 

"Thanks for being such a trooper, my love," Lok tells her, moving over to their dresser once Vera steps away. He begins stripping out of his clothes as he gets ready for bed, but feels eyes on him not long after his shirt is tossed into the hamper. 

He glances over his shoulder to find his wife sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him. 

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"Just admiring the view, darling. I have a very handsome husband." 

Lok grins and makes a little show of showing off the muscles on his arms and back, and is met with laughter from his wife, "It's all for you, sweetheart," he tells her. 

"What a lucky woman I am…" Vera hums quietly before continuing, "Why don't you hurry up and get over here?" 

He raises a brow at that, trying to see if the look on his wife's face is suggesting what he thinks it is. She meets his gaze and just gives him a sweet smile and a wink, which is all the motivation he needs to change faster.

Once he is clad in the simple tunic and pants he sleeps in, Lok all but rushes back to their bed, where Vera remains sitting where she was. As he approaches, she reaches her arms up to him, gesturing for him to come down to her level. 

He does and is rewarded with her lips on his for a soft kiss. When Vera pulls back she whispers, "Interested in a bit of fun?" 

He responds first by kissing her a little harder, loving the muffled laugh Vera gives, then says, "Absolutely." 

She grabs two fistfuls of his shirt and tugs him down onto the bed, and Lok is reminded just how strong Vera is, despite her small frame. They fall into bed together, though still being mindful of Vera’s generous baby bump, and it doesn’t take long before the clothes Lok had just put on are removed and tossed to the floor. Positioning themselves is a bit trickier than usual, since Vera isn’t as flexible as she usually was, but eventually they settle in next to one another.

He props himself up on an elbow beside her and looks down at his wife’s form. She’s left her nightgown on, mostly because taking it off is just too much work, but somehow during the events that led to Lok being undressed it’s ended up mostly unbuttoned and hiked up around her hips, with her underclothes also somehow missing. 

She’s smiling up at him, “Like what you see?” she asks, running a hand through her already disheveled white hair. 

“Absolutely. You’re the strongest and most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” 

Her face flushes a little more purple at that and she gives his chest a playful shove, “Oh, stop it, I’m already in bed with you.” 

“I mean it! How many women could carry two half-goliath children and look good doing it? How could I not appreciate the amazing woman I married?” 

Vera rolls her eyes, but she’s still smiling, “Then hurry up and show me just how much you appreciate me.” 

“With pleasure!” Lok sits up more and kisses her, his free hand taking the opportunity to get adventurous. 

Vera’s body isn’t usually very soft, being the warrior cleric she is, but obviously she hasn’t been training during her pregnancy and as a result is a little softer than usual, and, as much as he adores his wife’s muscles, he enjoys the rare treat of having her a little less rock solid. 

He smooths his hand over her belly and down between her legs, and chuckles against Vera’s mouth when he feels how wet she is already. 

“Were you preoccupied up here before I came up?” he asks with a smirk. 

Vera blinks with mock innocence, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Of course, I was just mediating!” she’s grinning broadly now, and before he has a chance to say anything else she is grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him in for another kiss. 

Ten minutes later and the teasing banter has long ended, replaced with the quiet sounds of a couple trying to keep their volume down so as not to wake their children while having sex. They’re on their sides now, Vera’s back held snug against Lok’s chest as he fucks between her thighs, and while they’re both much too distracted to think about it right now, they’re unconsciously grateful that their bed frame doesn’t squeak. 

Lok’s head is tucked in close to his wife’s, her hair muffling his grunts and groans, while Vera has resorted to keeping one of her hands clapped over her mouth as a safeguard. The other is loosely holding the back of one of Lok’s thighs as best it can to try and keep him close to her. 

On his end, one of his arms is currently being used as a neck rest by his wife, while the other is lightly held to her belly for support. It’s been a while since they’d last had sex, for a variety of factors that included having exhaustingly energetic sons, her being pregnant, and work around the compound being hard on him. As such, tonight is not a night where they’re interested in taking things slow. 

While he certainly takes pride in his endurance, both in and out of bed, he knows it will fail him tonight, mostly because of how amazing his wife looks next to him. Her face is flushed, her nightgown is unbuttoned just enough to expose her breasts, her thighs are clenched deliciously tight around his cock, and she is so unbelievably wet against him. And all that is topped off by the gentle sounds she is making from behind her hand and the way her other hand on his thigh tightens when he hits a good spot.

All it takes is a brief moment where Vera pulls her hand away from her mouth and breathes his name and he knows he’s done for. He gives a couple more uneven thrusts before he pulls away and rolls onto his back. While he’s loath to leave the comfort of his wife’s side, even in his distracted state he’d rather not make a mess of the freshly washed sheets. A few jerky pumps of his fist and he’s there, eyes shut tight and head pressed back into the pillow. 

By the time he regains his thoughts, Vera has rolled over to look at him, smiling down sweetly. He returns the look as he tries to catch his breath. 

Vera lounges on the bed as he cleans himself up with a cloth she hands him from wherever she must have stashed it in preparation for tonight. He’s about ready for bed by the time he dresses and rejoins her, but he would never even imagine doing such a thing while his wife still needs attention. 

She gives Lok a surprised laugh as he kneels at the bedside and pulls her to him, swinging her legs over his shoulders, “Don’t tell me you thought I’d forget about you!” he says with a grin from where his head now sits between her legs, though thanks to her baby bump he can’t actually see her face. 

“Such a gentleman!” comes her giggled reply. 

After that he wastes no time in giving her all the attention she wants, and Vera’s appreciative moans are like music to his ears. Her own lack of endurance tonight begins to show as only after a few minutes of his mouth making contact with her cunt she is breathing heavily and pushing her hips harder into his face. 

He steadies her with a hand on her stomach, and she immediately grabs it and holds on with a surprising strength. 

“Oh, Lok, don’t stop!” she tells him quietly, more as encouragement than an order, because she knows there’s no way he’d ever stop until she’s had her fill. 

And as expected, even as his jaw begins to feel sore, Lok doesn't stop until Vera stiffens and lets out a long, breathy moan as she finishes. Then, he sits back and gently kisses at her inner thighs as she recovers. 

There’s a tugging on the hand on her stomach, pulling him back up to her, and as he moves he can see the satiated, calm look on her face. 

“That was wonderful, Lok.” she simple says. 

He nods, “I’ve missed this.”

Lok helps her get her nightgown back together and the two of them properly settle into bed, Vera curling up against Lok as best she can given her stomach. She smiles at him and strokes his scalp, lazily tracing her fingers along some of the patterns on his skin. 

He imagines she won’t trance yet so that she can time it so they both get up together come morning, so he gets comfortable next to her and with one final kiss and a smile shared between them, bids her good night.


End file.
